


Love bites

by merle_p



Category: Castle
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t take Esposito long to figure out that Kevin Ryan gets off on teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love bites

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** for Vampire weekend, The Mistress always spanks twice, Den of Thieves  
>  **Disclaimer:** _Castle_ belongs to ABC  
>  Written for [](http://castlekink.livejournal.com/profile)[**castlekink**](http://castlekink.livejournal.com/). The prompt was [Esposito/Ryan: Ryan likes being bitten (why do you think he got on so well with the Vampire-chick?) Maybe have Esposito being worried about how hard he's biting him.](http://community.livejournal.com/castlekink/627.html?thread=10611#t10611)

It doesn’t take Esposito long to figure out that Kevin Ryan gets off on teeth.

Not necessarily on his cock, mind you, but on any other part of his body? A slight scrape of incisors against naked skin, a gentle tug on his earlobe, that's all it takes for Kevin to lose it completely.

Javier found out kind of by accident, in the early days of their affair, when he inadvertently bit Kevin’s lip during a hasty, clumsy kiss in the elevator at the precinct and almost made him come in his pants.

It was only natural that he'd test his hypothesis after that incident, do some research, like the good cop he is, and then learn how to use the knowledge to his advantage. And he is quickly becoming an expert, because he's got a lot of practice.

He will start a make-out session by sucking Kevin’s index finger into his mouth, nibbling gently until Kevin is whimpering and squirming and begging; will spend hours worrying Kevin's sensitive nipples between his teeth and watching him come apart beneath him.

And it gives him a feeling like nothing else, knowing that he has that kind of power, that he can give him that kind of pleasure with just a hint of pressure of his jaws.

In a relationship where nothing seems certain (not even that they are in a relationship at all), this knowledge is a welcome constant that he tightly, gratefully holds onto.

 

 

But it’s not until the Vampire case that Javier puts everything together.

He has got Kevin on his elbows and knees when it happens, fucking him with hard, determined strokes, satisfied to feel his body bucking and trembling under his hands.

Kevin had had to call his ex-girlfriend for information on their victim’s identity earlier that day, and had been slightly on edge ever since, egging his partner on until Esposito was so riled up that he slammed Ryan against the closing door of his apartment as soon as they were safely inside.

It seems to be what he needed, because under Javier's ministrations, Kevin finally lets go. Javier smiles to himself, and is about to lean down and press a kiss against the nape of his partner's neck when Kevin turns his head just _so_ , and Esposito realizes with a jolt that Kevin is not simply tilting his head: _he is baring his neck_.

The thought is enough to make Javier’s heart skip a beat, and he can’t suppress the little moan that escapes him. There’s no question that he’s going to give Kevin what he’s asking for, so he lowers his head and fits his mouth against Kevin’s neck, right over the jugular vein, and carefully, gently bites down.

The effect is instant and gratifying: Kevin practically howls, his entire body tensing and spasming in pleasure, and the beautiful sight of his arched back pushes Javier headfirst over the edge, as well.

When Javier eventually sinks next to him into the mattress, Kevin curls up against his chest, still shaking all over. He buries his face in Javier's neck, and Javier looks down at him in surprise: he is not opposed to cuddling after sex, but compared to Kevin’s usual post-coital behavior, this seems a bit odd. It's almost as if he is embarrassed.

“Hey,” Javier says quietly, curling a hand around Kevin’s neck, tilting his head. There’s a faint mark adorning the pale skin of Kevin’s throat, indentation of his teeth still visible, and Javier drags his tongue across the bruise, making Kevin shiver and groan softly.

“That was pretty hot,” he says, finally, and Kevin slowly turns his head to look up at him, smile wide.

 

 

After that, it becomes kind of a thing. They don’t really talk about it, but once in a while, whenever Kevin is upset or nervous or simply particularly horny, he will offer his throat to Javier, and Javier will close his teeth over his neck and bite down just hard enough to make Kevin come forcefully all over himself and the sheets and Javier’s hand.

Esposito is always careful, because the last thing he wants is to hurt his partner. But sometimes Kevin jerks so violently in his grip that his teeth catch the skin, and the next day, a dark bruise will have formed on Kevin’s milky-white skin like a particularly nasty love-bite.

Once, one of the guys from robbery catches sight of his neck in the locker room and his eyes widen in surprised respect.

“Damn, Ryan, your girlfriend is a real wildcat, huh?” he grins, and Kevin flushes furiously, while next to him, Javier keeps toweling his hair and tries not to act like he cares.

There is nothing about Kevin’s embarrassed reaction that could tip the others off – Kevin Ryan is known for being a bit of a dork –; but a week later, Kevin has a girl come to the precinct, some cousin twice removed, and introduces her as his girlfriend Jenny.

“To avert any suspicion,” he explains later, which is all well and good, except that he didn’t bother to tell Javier beforehand. And the sight of Kevin kissing this girl square on the mouth in the middle of the office causes such a rush of possessiveness that the same night, for the first time, Javier doesn’t wait for Kevin to bend his neck, just sinks his fangs into the tender skin of his throat, and relishes the string of curses falling from Kevin’s mouth.

Afterwards, he feels guilty, worried that he actually hurt his lover, but the look Kevin gives him is so smug, and so blatantly adoring at the same time, that Javier wonders if the whole thing wasn't planned.

 

 

Then Esposito’s old partner Ike Thornton raises from the dead and almost gets Javier killed in exchange – or at least, that’s what Kevin says when people ask.

Kevin has acted calmly and supportively throughout the whole case, but when everything is over, it becomes obvious that he is clearly freaked out: hurt that Javier rejected his help, horrified at the thought that he could have lost him, maybe even a bit jealous that Javier would just drop everything to run off and help Ike as soon as he found out that he was innocent.

Of course, if it had been Kevin, Javier wouldn’t have hesitated to rush to his side even if he _had_ robbed a bank and killed a man. But he doesn’t quite know how to profess something that overwhelming and earthshaking, when they haven't even really defined the status of their relationship yet, so he takes Kevin to bed and sets about showing him instead.

They make love face to face, with Kevin on his back, legs wrapped tightly around his partner's back. Javier’s teeth find their way to Kevin’s throat almost on their own volition, and when they close over his pulse, Kevin sobs desperately and raises his hips to meet Javier’s strokes.

“Harder,” he says, “please, I need – harder,” and it takes Javier a moment to realize that he’s not talking about the pace of their fucking.

He carefully digs his teeth a bit deeper, stops short of nicking his skin, and it’s such a rush, to feel Kevin’s racing pulse against his tongue – as if he’s holding Kevin’s lifeline between his lips.

Kevin is practically delirious by now, weeping and moaning, but in between sobs, he is still begging: “More, come on, harder.”

So Javier keeps pressing down, tender skin so vulnerable to his bite, and he knows the moment his incisors break the skin, hears Kevin’s gasp even before the sweet-metallic taste of Kevin’s blood floods his mouth, and then the world explodes in a fire of black and red.

 

 

It takes Javier a while to recover from that kind of orgasm, but as soon as he does, his eyes zoom in on Kevin’s neck.

Kevin is bleeding, not strongly, but steadily, a thin trickle of blood running down his neck and pooling in the hollow of his collarbone.

“Madre mía!” Javier exhales, horrified. “You are bleeding.”

The look Kevin gives him is drowsy and peaceful. “I’m fine, Javi,” he smiles, making as if to roll to his side, but Javier stops him.

“You are not fine,” he protests. Kevin hisses quietly when he prods the bite with his finger tip, but doesn’t pull away. “God, I hurt you.”

Kevin shakes his head. “Stop it, Javier. I wanted you to.”

The answer makes something in Javier’s stomach tighten uncomfortably. “You want me to hurt you,” he states disbelievingly, and his dismay must show on his face, because Kevin frowns and props himself up on his elbows.

"No, Javi," he says, and Esposito doesn't think he's ever heard him sound this serious before. "It's not …. this is not about _pain_. It is …" His eyes dart away, fixating a point somewhere behind Javier's back. "It's about proving that we both are alive. It's about me telling you that I trust you. "

He swallows. "You telling me that I’m yours."

This is the closest to a declaration that they have come until now, and Kevin stares at him as if he’s half waiting for him to run.

Javier's throat is tight with emotion, but running is the last thing on his mind.

Instead, he sweeps a finger over the wound on Kevin's neck and brings it to his mouth, watching Kevin's eyes widen at the sight.

“Okay,” he says finally, happiness forcing his mouth into a smile.

“But don’t think that means I’m going to go see _Eclipse_ with you. “  



End file.
